bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monica
Monica is the Health Department captain of The Departments. She is young and lively. The reason she was chosen as a captain was because she has a healing type zanpaktou. She felt that she was looked down by other members because she seems to be the weakest captain, but she trained hard and has grown a lot stronger, parring with the rest of the captains. She is a playful girl, but she does her duty as a captain in healing very well. Monica is among the first batch of enchantresses that the Daydreamer shinigamified. Appearance Monica is a cute and simple lady seemingly in her early twenties. She has a quite petite height, radiant white complexion, and black hair which reaches his back. her body is fit and just right for her age. She has black eyes and long fingernails which changes its color everyday. Monica wears a fitted shinigami uniform under her haori. Her uniform is tied with an orange belt with it's neckline v-necked but still short enough to hide her cleavage. Her sleeves is long, barely revealing her hands. Monica's haori is quite oversized. It is white with the standard department insignia in front and behind it. She rarely closes her haori, and her zanpaktou is on the left side of her hip. Monica always wear a headband, but changes it everyday. During casual days, she is considered as the hip style icon with the ways she wears clothes. Monica also wears different shoes everytime. Personality Monica is very lively and joyful, childish is an appropriate word too. She always laughs and loves to have fun and play around. She is considered as the Yachiru of The Departments due to her childish and playful attitude. She loves to play around, even with boys. Sometimes, other men try to take advantage of her, but she always steps one step in advance, leaving the boys unable to even try. She also sometimes shows her scary side; violent and insane, which really scares some boys that want to dare try her. Monica loves sweets, she knows how to bake and helps in the kitchen every time she likes. But at times she gets serious, like the time she got fed up of "The weakest captain" issues, she gets really serious that she would train herself nearly to death, just to prove her detractors wrong. She took the training into heart and got way too serious. Due to her playful attitude, even if Lucky, member of the first department wanted to court her and take a serious relationship, Monica always subconciously stops her by joking. But secretly, Monica really likes him, but just is not ready for a serious relationship. She also thinks that Lucky would always be there, waiting for her to be ready. History Monica is one of the group of enchantress that The Departments met in their missions. She agreed to join and have shinigami powers just because of peer pressure. Nobody really knows if something deep is in her past, or if she really is who they think she is. Powers & Abilities Due to issues stating that she was weak, and that the daydreamer took the wrong decision making her the captain, Monica trained so extremely, that she almost got fatally weakened. But with the help of The Daydreamer, she overcame the challenges and became stronger. Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'Due to extreme training, Monica's reiatsu became so immense, it could shake lieutenants to their knees. Her reiatsu could be felt miles away and could prove destructive upon release. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Monica also trained hard to achieve mastery in swordsmanship, at least parring even with the greatest swordsmen in Soul Society and the Human World. '''Master Psychologist: '''Monica is a human lie detector. The only person she couldn't read is the Daydreamer. She needs thorough focus in it though, making her accuracy about 80% in regular days. But with focus, she is 100% accurate. She could also predict what a person is thinking even in battle, making her able to use it in her advantage and dodge attacks. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Her hand-to-hand combat abilities has surpassed Kisuke Urahara's, which was stated by Kisuke Urahara himself when he trained Monica himself. Her physical strength is also outstanding, exceeding the other captains, but wasn't able to par with Tuff's sheer physical strenth. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''Monica is able to use shunpo to reach their standard as a captain. '''Kidou Practitioner: '''Her kidou skills is above average and she could use it effectively in battle. But she was exemplary in healing type spells where she was extensively trained. Zanpaktou Her zanpaktou's name is concealed. Just like most of the members of The Departments. '''Sealed state: I'n its sealed state, it resembles a katana with a ring shaped hilt guard linked to the hilt by four small rods. '''Shikai : '''Her shikai release command is "Choose". Upon release, her zanpaktou's hilt tirns plain mettalic and the hilt rounded hilt loses it's small rods but moves and touches the blade. The blade remains normal. Her zanpaktou has two different shikai abilities, Hence the shikai command, choose. : '''Shikai special ability : *One shikai ability is to throw haloes or rings from her hilt, towards the the tip of the blade, and hurls towards a target. the mere power of the throw is destructive that it could demolish buildings. It could also hit a person's wrist or leg and pin it to a surface, acting like a handcuff linked to a wall. The rings then protects the surface itself, making it hard to destroy and hard to escape. *The other shikai ability is non-destructive. A ring slowly floats and grows bigger from it's hilt, it grows big enough to surround any person. After a target is surrounded, the ring then glows and in time, all his wounds are slowly healed. After healing physical wounds, reiatsu is being filled back to it's normal levels. The total regular time to completely heal and restore reiatsu is five minutes, no matter how grave the wounds are. But it depends upon the state of Monica herself. If Monica is under stress or is severely wounded, the total time takes longer. But Monica could speed up the process by tapping the halo with her blade and spinning it. It requires more reiatsu from her though. Bankai:'''Monica has achieved Bankai, and it has two very different abilities too, but the rest of the information is not yet revealed. Enchantress Activities Monica has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the daydreamer's restrictions. She has not mastered these abilities due to lack of practice. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. it require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: '''Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. Her projectiles were colored orange, a typical color for enchantresses. '''Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the length of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the length of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enchanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. She achieved bankai in months. '''Animal Morphing: Monica was able to transform to an animal, which is not revealed, and not really used. She could use most of her abilities in this state, although their effect is greatly diminished